1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardware operating interface, and in particular to a keypad panel that can be applied to an electronic product, such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of Prior Art
A keypad assembly is one of the primary input means for an electronic device. The surface of each key of the keypad assembly is provided with corresponding numerals, characters, phonetic symbols, roots for an input method and/or various functional icons, so that a user can input correct data or perform various functions of the electronic device. Therefore, for an electronic device, the keypad assembly acts as an important human/machine interface.
Since the light may be sometimes insufficient for a working environment of an electronic device, the keypad panel is usually provided with a light source to generate sufficient light for recognition, so that the user can still operate the keypad panel even though the light is dim. However, not all of the electronic devices may encounter the problem that the light in the surrounding environment is insufficient during an input action. Therefore, it is an important issue to manufacture a keypad module that can provide accurate locations of each key and a good touch feeling of pressing even though the panel does not provide a light source.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes a keypad module which provides a pressing interface for a non-backlight panel and has a touch feeling of pressing based on his researches and expert experience.